


weyward sisters

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Salem Witch Trials, ambiguously pale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even witches need to have someone to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weyward sisters

When Feferi raises her head to the sound of a cell door slamming shut, she doesn't look the least bit surprised. “Well, well, well. Her lips crack apart to show the briefest flash of her teeth, sweet and sharp like a fox’s. “Now what’s a nice little maiden like you doing in a place like this?” Despite the bags under her eyes, despite her beautiful waves of thick black hair hanging seaweed-limp around her face, her voice is still a passable imitation of its usual bubbly trill.   
  
Jade is almost fooled.  
  
“Oh my, forgive my impudence,” she mock-gasps, dipping into a half-hearted curtsy. “I didn’t know I was in such _esteemed_  company.”  
  
Feferi snorts in a decidedly unladylike fashion. “Oh please, Harley, you’re still going to go through the whole peasant act?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know Miss Peixes!” Jade retorts, abruptly sitting on the floor. “Are YOU still going to go through the whole snooty upperclass act?”  
  
“Ex-upperclass. I’m shore you’ll be thrilled to know I’m not a Peixes anymore.”  
  
Jade gives her A Look between the bars. “Do you think I’m thrilled?”  
  
“…I guess not.”  
  
They gaze at the corners of their cells for a long, long moment.  
  
“How did they catch you?” Feferi asks, nearly casual.  
  
Jade sighs. “The wolves.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wolves kept getting our chickens, and I was just…I hoped I could just convince them to lay off the town for a while, at least until spring, but then…UGH.” Jade practically growls. “That damn Ampora boy had to stick his stupid nose in, following me into the woods like some creep—!”  
  
Feferi laughs a laugh that sounds like a moan. “Yeah, he sort of has a record of being a creep.”  
  
“Wasn’t he the one who got you caught? When you were doing the thing with the fish…”  
  
“Urgh, don’t remind me.” She laughs again, but it’s a short, harsh bark—almost hurt sounding. “You know, he had the audacity to say he wouldn't accuse me if I agreed to marry him.”  
  
Jade’s head snaps toward her. “What?! What did you say?”  
  
Feferi gives her a wry look. “Oh, I just about jumped into his arms! I’m just here because I like the scenery.”  
  
“I just…you two always seemed like you were friends.”  
  
“We were friends.” Feferi huffs. “And that was exactly the problem. Eridan was like a brother to me, almost…but now of course, I’m just a monster. I can’t have a brother, or a mother apparently. The last I heard,” and Feferi’s knuckles go white as she clutches at her skirt, “she was trying to prove I was an orphan she took in out of the goodness of her black little heart…” She laughs again, harsh and bitter. “But it’s not like witches have families, anyway.”  
  
Jade watches her watch the ceiling for a moment,  
  
“That’s not true, you know.”  
  
Feferi’s eyes don’t blink, but twitch to find Jade’s face. “And you’re the expert on witches all of a sudden?”  
  
Jade sits up cross-legged. “My friend Rose, she has a lot of books, and she has some of Shakespeare’s folios. We read a play called Macbeth last summer, and there were witches in there, three of them. Sisters.” She lifts her eyes to the roof a moment, trying to remember. “’The weyward Sisters, hand in hand, posters of the Sea…’” She looks down to find Feferi’s eyes again. “’…and Land.’”  
  
The girls look at each other in silence, mirrored on opposite sides of the bars. With their long manes of matted dark hair, and their sharp cunning eyes, a passerby wouldn’t have been faulted for assuming them to be sisters.  
  
Finally:  
  
“Is that supposed to comfort me?”  
  
Jade shrugs. “It’s supposed to mean we’re not alone.”  
  
Feferi laughs again. “Ooh, splendid.”  
  
(But when nighttime creeps into their cells, their hands reach between cold bars and darkness to find each other. In sleep they link fingertips.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus round fill for HSWC 2013, for the prompt: JadeFef, 1600s, Salem Witch Trials


End file.
